custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Mangai
Formation The Toa Mangai were first assembled when Turaga Dume was threatened by the Dark Hunters, who wanted to build a base in Metru Nui. These eleven Toa were called from many different islands to fight against the Kanohi Dragon, which the Dark Hunters had unleashed. After a month-long battle and half of Ta-Metru being destroyed, the four Toa of Ice managed to freeze the Kanohi Dragon. It was then shipped off to Xia, where it remained until its battle with the Tahtorak. Despite being given the option to return to their homelands, all eleven Toa remained to protect Metru Nui. Tuyet's Betrayal At some point in time, while most of the Toa Mangai were away on missions, Dark Hunters slipped into Metru Nui, searching for a fabled artifact; the Nui Stone. One of the Toa of Water, Tuyet, caught wind of the Hunters and realized they were after the stone, which she possessed. Unwilling to relinquish the stone, she murdered a Ta-Matoran, and placed a tablet with her own name on his corpse. When confronted by Lhikan and Nidhiki, she denied any knowledge of the incident, and left the other two to their investigation. Later, she killed another Matoran, a Le-Matoran, and placed the signature tablet on the corpse once more. Confronted again by only Lhikan, Tuyet revealed the existence of the stone, though she denied possession of it. She revealed to him that the Hunters were searching for it, and that the deaths of the Matoran were a countdown. Lhikan and Nidhiki later confronted these Hunters, though they themselves denied killing any of the Matoran. However, Tuyet was unaware of their defeat, and murdered a Ga-Matoran to keep up the semblance of the countdown. Lhikan and Nidhiki soon realized that Tuyet was behind it, and confronted her in her home. Though she tapped into the power of the Nui Stone, they managed to defeat her, and locked her in the Coliseum, where she was taken away to another dimension by Botar. Toa/Dark Hunter War After being denied a base in Metru Nui, The Shadowed One launched several operations in an attempt to gain control of the city. When all failed, he ordered a full scale invasion of the island. While the Toa Mangai attempted to defeat the enemies, they were quickly outnumbered, and the Dark Hunters neared victory. However, Toa Naho was able to sneak past the Dark Hunter lines and off of Metru Nui, and quickly gathered more than one hundred different Toa from other lands. During the war, Lariska approached Nidhiki, asking him to betray the Toa. Nidhiki accepted and later led the Toa into an ambush as instructed by Lariska. Meanwhile, over 200 more Toa were arriving to assist the Toa already on Metru Nui to defeat the Dark Hunters. When the 300-plus Toa under Lhikan's command appeared, Nidhiki and the Dark Hunters found themselves outnumbered. Lhikan, in hopes of recovering the Makoki Stone as promised by Hakann, let the Dark Hunters live, under the condition that they would take Nidhiki with them. Reluctantly, Nidhiki left with them and trained recruits to the Dark Hunters. Teridax's Plan After many years of peace on Metru Nui, Turaga Dume was silently captured, and the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Teridax, impersonated him. The false Dume sent the Toa Mangai on various missions from which they never returned. This was because Teridax had hired three Dark Hunters, the mutated Nidhiki, Krekka, and Eliminator, to kill the remaining Toa Mangai. For one mission, he sent two Toa and the Chronicler Kodan to seal Metru Nui's Sea Gates only to be killed by Eliminator upon arrival. When only Lhikan remained, he stole the Toa Stones from the Great Temple and brought about six new Toa, the Toa Metru, becoming a Turaga in the process. After a series of events, Nidhiki was absorbed by Teridax and Lhikan was killed by Teridax while saving Vakama's life, leaving behind only the legacy of the Toa Mangai. Various memoirs of the Toa Mangai were eventually placed inside the Coliseum for safekeeping. Over a thousand years later when Teridax's plan had finally been completed, Macku found Tuyet in an unsafe area of the Archives with a shard of the Nui Stone, claiming that she was a perfect ally for the rebellion, as she had been believed dead for so long. Members *Tuyet *Hydros *Joma *An unknown Toa of Water that currently is in the Southern Continent. Former Members *Lhikan *Nidhiki (Deceased) *Naho (Deceased) *Other members of Toa Mangai (All deceased) Appearences *Battle for Leadership *The Eritko Chronicles (Cooming soon) Category:Toa